


With a Tattered Soul I Got No One to Blame

by ridgeline



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 他几乎可以闻到自己的内脏正在逐渐腐坏的气味，仿佛他的身体是由泥土构成，正在一片片地分崩离析。





	With a Tattered Soul I Got No One to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自BRMC的Hate the Taste，开头和结尾引用的歌词来自Ben Howard的The Fear.

My, my, cold-hearted child, tell me how you feel  
Just a blade in the grass, a spoke unto the wheel  
Oh, my, my, cold-hearted child, tell me where it's all gone  
All the luster of your bones, those arms that held you strong.

 

 

护士一个小时前来更换了点滴袋，现在那男孩躺在床上，脸颊上依然带着高烧后的潮红。这两天里，他连续地因为并发感染发烧了好几次，加上之前的大量失血，医生本来以为他撑不过第一个二十四小时。但现在他昏睡着，面庞苍白如纸，仿佛无知无觉。

 

Griffon在V的肩膀上鼓动翅膀，他听到一阵脚步声从病房外的走廊深处传来，伴随着模糊的忧虑谈话。“……他会没事吗？”“……因为失血过多造成的休克，内脏……”“……需要进一步的观察……”，脚步声停在病房前面，“——但是他会没事的，对吧？”一位女性问道，声音听起来忧愁而痛楚。Griffon发出催促，V伸出手，抓住它的爪子，然后从窗台一跃而下，让Griffon带着自己滑翔离开。

 

夜晚的城市在他的脚下展开，依然喧闹而明亮，但是没有人看到他。Griffon收起了翅膀，V在街道上降落，双手按住膝盖，喘气出声。

 

“你的时间不多了。”Griffon嘎嘎地说，“真的有必要浪费在那种地方吗？”

 

“他很重要。”V说。

 

“那小子看起来已经半死不活了，比你还糟糕。你得吃东西，得休息，你看起来就像死人一样。”

 

“他是我们的保险。”V说，“我有种预感。”

 

有人从旁边经过，向他们——一只奇怪的鸟，和一个站在马路中间的男人——投来好奇的一瞥。Griffon迅速飞到电线杆上方，假装是无害的夜鸟。V直起身来，缓慢地蹒跚到人行道上，他眼前终于不再发黑。那个路过的人对V失去了兴趣，继续朝着前面的邮亭走去。从背后看去，他穿着一件普通的深色夹克，手里提着超市的购物袋。在他的世界里面，没有恶梦和恶魔。

 

“破坏环境。”Griffon说，又回到了V的肩膀上。

 

这晚所剩的时间已经不多，而还有那么多事情要做：找到Dante的事务所的位置，搞清楚如何联系他的经纪人，几乎可以肯定，这些都需要钱，除此之外，还得确定魔树的根部到底已经延伸到了多远，劝说其他市民远离它。他们顺着墙壁的阴影行动，Griffon缓慢地在V头顶飞翔，伴随旁边花园传来的晚香玉香气，一阵剧痛袭来，V剧烈地咳嗽，肺仿佛在燃烧。正如Griffon不断警告的一样，V可以感觉到留给他的时间不多了。

 

他几乎可以闻到自己的内脏正在逐渐腐坏的气味，仿佛他的身体是由泥土构成，正在一片片地分崩离析。

 

Griffon发出不悦的声音，啄了啄他的头发。

 

“你知道是你的负疚感在发声，对吧？”它说，声音傲慢。

 

“我不明白你的意思。”V说。

 

“你砍了那小子的手，留他在那里等死，拖延了那么多时间，他才会休克，现在才会像死人一样躺在那里。如果我说的哪部分不对，你可以纠正我。”

 

 “我没有砍掉他的手，也没有留他在那里等死。”V回答，“也许我有一点内疚，但是也没什么我可以做的。”

 

 “嗯哼。这就是我担心的。”

 

“我还是不明白你的意思。”V说，看到前面邮亭旁阴影里面有一个影子逐渐成形，一个锐利的爪子伸了出来——他举起了手杖。Shadow一跃而起，朝着恶魔冲了出去，惨叫声随之爆发。但是Griffon已经飞扑而过，抓起邮亭旁的路人，把他抛到花园的草地上，塑料袋里面的东西飞了出来，卫生纸、膨化食物和六听装的啤酒撒了一地。Shadow撕裂了恶魔，鲜血喷溅到空中，飞溅到V的脸上。他缓慢地呼吸，厌恶自己胸膛里浮现的熟悉感。又一次，V的脑海里面闪过那个男孩：苍白、重伤、无知无觉。很快，会有更多人和他一样，如果他们不能阻止 _他_ 。

 

Shadow走了过来，蹭了蹭V，用忧郁的眼神看着他。

 

“对啦，小猫咪。照顾好他，因为这家伙不会照顾他自己。”Griffon说。

 

V伸出手，抹掉脸上的血。他伸出手，让Griffon落到他的肩膀上，然后V挠了挠Shadow的两耳之间。猛兽依然沉默，但是摇了摇尾巴。他有的不多，但是这就是他能依靠的全部。

 

不过，很快，这一切就会结束了。

 

 

Oh, I've been worryin' that my time is a little unclear  
I've been worryin' that I'm losing the ones I hold dear  
I've been worryin' that we all live our lives in the confines of fear  
  
Oh, I will become what I deserve

 

FIN


End file.
